Je veux un lapin
by NaomiDa
Summary: Tegoshi veut un lapin mais la réaction de son groupe est plutôt... Étrange. Gros délire.


Anthéa-chan est devenue NaomiDa :)

J'espère que ça vous fera au moins rire.

* * *

**Je veux un lapin.**

- Je veux un lapin.

Keiichiro sauta de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et se tourna vers Yuya.

- Répètes ?

- Je veux un lapin.

Devenu soudain livide, le plus vieux se tourna vers Yamapi, assis dans un coin de la loge.

- Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu Leader.

- Je suis désolé Keii-chan mais il l'a bien dis.

Prenant un air paniqué, Koyama se rassit.

- Quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Keii.

- Tu ne comprends pas Tego-nyan, fit Ryo qui était à moitié assis sur Tomohisa. Cette phrase c'est juste… Trop pour ce pauvre Keii-chan.

Shige et Massu entrèrent dans la loge, à manger pour tout le groupe dans les mains.

- On est revenu, cria Massu avec joie.

Joie qui s'envola très vite lorsqu'il posa les yeux vers le plus vieux des NEWS.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tego dit qu'il veut un lapin, répondit Yamashita.

- Oh mon dieu.

Shige se précipita vers son meilleur ami et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

- Quoi qu'il arrive Keii-chan, tiens bon !

- Je peux pas Shige, c'est au dessus de mes forces, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix ! Que serait NEWS sans toi ? Et puis tu peux pas lâcher, on pourra plus faire de KoyaShige après.

Nishikido se leva et rejoint Shige.

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec lui quand même. Vu la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

- Je sais…

- En tout cas Keii-chan, sache qu'on est de tout cœur avec toi ! Ajouta Massu avec son habituel grand sourire.

Tous continuèrent à l'encourager jusqu'à se que Tegoshi ne se lève, les sourcils froncés, et leur crie de se taire.

- Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin !

- Tu sais Tego, quand tu dis vouloir un animal de compagnie c'est peut-être pour t'amuser avec lui mais pour Keii-chan, c'est une punition.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Keiichiro s'avança lentement jusqu'à son cadet.

- Tesshi tu te rappelles que pendant le tournage de Yamato Nadeshiko, tu avais acheté une tortue.

- Oui.

- Tu te rappelles comment ce pauvre animal est mort ?

Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres, comprenant enfin le pourquoi de tous ces encouragements.

- Je… Je te l'ai dis ! C'est pas moi, c'est elle toute seule qui a…

- Qui s'est suicidée hein ?

- J'te jure !

Il se jeta presque sur son sempai et s'agrippa à son tee-shirt.

- Elle a fait tomber le verre d'eau et s'est mise la tête dans la flaque toute seule !

- Oui. C'est bien connu que toutes les tortues suicidaires se noient pour en finir. [Si vous remarquez des fautes étranges à partir d'ici c'est normal : j'ai un fou rire]

Shige sortit de la loge mais son rire parvint quand même aux oreilles de Yuya qui fit une moue triste, resserrant sa prise sur Keiichiro.

- S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit !

- Et tu te souviens aussi de Chako le hamster ?

- C'est pas faute si il s'est coincé la tête entre les barreaux de sa cage, pleurnicha Tegoshi.

- Oui d'ailleurs c'est logique qu'après cette horrible mort, Chiko, l'autre Hamster, le rejoigne…

- Bah oui, Chiko ne pouvait pas vivre sans son mari et donc elle a préféré le rejoindre au paradis des hamster ~

Voyant Koyama serrait brusquement les poings, il se dépêcha d'ajouter.

- Nan mais je rigole pour le paradis hein !

Un léger silence s'étendit dans la loge alors que Ryo avait rejoint Shige, mêlant leurs rires.

- Et puis on a assez d'animaux comme ça.

- N'importe quoi ! A part mes deux chiens et ton chat, ya rien d'autre.

- Oh que si, tu sembles oublié que chaque jour je dois m'occuper d'un gamin capricieux qui déclenche de vrai tornade, peu importe se qu'il touche.

- De toute manière si tu veux pas que j'ai un lapin, je vais faire comme la tortue et ça sera de ta faute !

Dans le couloir, Shige et Ryo s'écroulèrent littéralement de rire sous les grognements de Yuya.

* * *

Tout ça c'est parti d'une faute de frappe ou j'ai écris "lains" au lieu de "mains"...

Une suite ou pas ?


End file.
